


Burn

by ratchetzelda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, College, F/F, Mommy Issues, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Modern AU. Regina and her Professor had an arrangement. One that changed, and in turn changed both their lives.





	1. Her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I just felt inspired to write this. I don't know exactly where it will be headed yet but it's based off a role play I did a long time ago. The feels were real, and they still are so real! Ha! Enjoy...

She was her princess. Maleficent had always called her such, since they’d started this _affair_. Or whatever _this_ was. She had grown to love Regina.

 

Forbidden as it was she did.

 

It had only been a few months. What had started as a one time fling, progressed from just _fucking_ into something _more_. Something neither of them spoke about properly, or confessed what they truly felt.

 

Mal knew she’d be fired. If anybody found out about this she’d never work as a professor again, not in any college, in any state or even _country_ for that matter.

 

Being with Regina put her career at risk.

 

But it was a risk that was completely and utterly worth it.

 

“Hey.”

 

Mal was in her office, glancing through papers before her next class. She kept the door open — unlocked — as was school policy. They never normally met here for such reasons, but lately they’d been meeting for reasons other than sex.

 

She didn’t shoo Regina away. She looked up from her desk and smiled — genuinely happy just to see her.

 

“Can I help you Miss Mills?” She asked, ever so formal. Even if they weren’t doing anything illicit, walls had ears.

 

The smile that she gained in return caused a blush to rise to her cheeks. Maleficent — a grown woman blushing at the sight of her student.

 

“Oh you can _always_ help me Professor,” Regina teased, stepping further into the room, she perched herself against Mal’s desk.

 

They’d often spoke about their fantasies. Regina knew it was one of Maleficent’s to have her _right here_ on this very desk. She knew that was why the girl was teasing her so. Leaning ever so close, but not _too_ close.

 

Mal couldn’t help but cast her eyes over the short skirt she was wearing, one which rode up her thighs ever so slightly…

 

Regina cleared her throat,

“You like it?”

 

Her professor snapped out of her trance and nodded. Trying to calm herself she inhaled a deep breath, and smiled again.

 

“What can I do for you Regina?” She tried so hard to remain professional, and her love only served to laugh at her in response.

 

A laugh that made her blush even deeper.

 

“Don’t worry Mal nobody’s going to hear anything,” Regina whispered now. Her hand reached across the desk and rested atop the blonde’s.

 

Mal raised an eyebrow,

“Bold move Princess.”

 

It was a bold move on both of their parts. Just this, being so _close_ — it stirred her.

 

Regina squeezed her hand almost knowingly, then mercifully let her go. She stood properly besidethe desk, before speaking again.

 

“I wondered if we could have dinner tonight.”

 

Dinner?

 

They’d ate together of course, but it had never been anything so official as _dinner_.

 

Was this a date?

 

Maleficent didn’t dare to ask. Like everything that had happened between them so far, she went along with it, for the most part.

 

One of the reasons she’d fallen for Regina was because of her intelligence. Surely, they were both on the same wave length by now? There was no way Regina didn’t know this was no longer _just_ an arrangement.

 

“Well I can never object to a nice meal,” Mal began, wanting to accept her offer. She faltered.

 

If Regina truly wanted a date. If she wanted to eat at a nice restaurant. If she wished to be wined and dined…

 

“And you won’t,” Regina brought her out of her thoughts again. Oh she was very smart indeed.

 

She leaned down to gently kiss Maleficent’s cheek, whispering in her ear,

“I can cook for you. At your house…I’ve been practising making lasagne for you.”

 

Her voice sent a pleasant tingle down her spine. Regina could have been whispering nonsense to her and it would still drive her wild.

 

“Just for me?” She couldn’t help herself. As Regina pulled away she quickly captured those plump lips in a kiss. She could have kissed Regina for an eternity.

 

“Just for you.”

 

When the kiss broke and she realised they were indeed in her office, with a very high risk of them being seen. Maleficent straightened her back and sat up rigid in her chair.

 

“Yes — well, that sounds _acceptable_ Miss Mills,” she cleared her throat, not daring to take her eyes off the papers she’d been looking at before. She missed Regina so much it ached, and that kiss only served to drive her temptation.

 

She felt a gentle hand squeeze her own again, and found she had no choice but to look up.

 

Regina seemed amused, and Mal knew it was because of how flustered she’d gotten.

 

“Well, if it is acceptable Professor — I’ll be there at seven?”

 

Mal nearly squeaked,

“Make it half seven.”

 

Hearing footsteps in the corridor she pulled her hand from Regina’s.

 

“Just so I can prepare for your arrival.”

 

She was right to have done that, since the footsteps lead to her door, and an ever so curious Professor de Vil.

 

Cruella often took it upon herself to disturb her during the day, and request they go ‘drinking’ together, or ‘hang out’ as friends apparently did.

 

“Oh I see you’re engaged darling. Perhaps I should pop by a little later?” Cruella of course couldn’t just leave. Maleficent didn’t doubt her colleague’s smarts, even if she was a borderline alcoholic. She only hoped that if Cruella knew about herself and Regina, that she’d at least keep quiet about it.

 

It was part of the reason she humoured her.

 

“Not at all,” she glanced to Regina as she spoke. “Miss Mills was just leaving, weren’t you?”

 

Maleficent hated the crestfallen look Regina gave her. It was clear her young lover missed her, just as much as Maleficent missed her too.

 

 _Damn_ Cruella.

 

“Yes — I was,” Regina sighed, leaving quickly before Maleficent could say or do anything to offer her reassurance.

 

She only hoped she’d show up tonight.

 

“Well, I can see she’s quite a handful that one. Liquid lunch?”

 

It looked like she’d have to spend at least another hour with Cruella, pretending to like the taste of gin and tonic.

 

“Why not…”

 

 

 

 


	2. Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just short and sweet, but I couldn't resist!

Maleficent was hardly a lightweight, but damn liquid lunches wreaked havoc with her day. Cruella may have been a borderline alcoholic, but she wasn’t. And gin was _vile_.

 

“Next time I’m having whiskey — if she _insists_ ,” she grumbled to herself, stumbling into her office to pick up some of the papers she’d previously graded.

 

How on _Earth_ was she going to deliver a lecture on the literary works of the Bronte sisters? Her head was killing. Never mind the dinner she’d agreed to have with Regina, that was a far off dream. One she only hoped her pending hangover would leave her for.

 

As she stumbled inside the small space her foot stood on a sheet of paper. One she thought was part of the work she’d been doing before, and so she immediately dropped her bag and rushed to fetch it off the floor.

 

It wouldn’t be very professional to hand a student a paper with her shoe print on.

 

When she turned the paper around though, the curly handwriting on the other side was more than familiar.

 

 _Regina_.

 

 

_‘Hi,_

 

_I came back when Professor de Vil left, but I suppose she’s got you drinking again. I just wanted to let you know how much I miss you, and that I can’t wait to spend time with you tonight._

 

_You’re in charge of dessert._

 

_Regina - x’_

 

 

Just reading those few lines made her heart flutter. Oh — she really had it _bad_. They had definitely crossed the line. The Regina she knew merely months ago would have never left us such notes.

 

Their version of spending time together was just a tryst in her car, or the supply closet, or Regina’s dorm…

 

Not _this_.

 

Suddenly Maleficent’s headache didn’t feel so bad, although she did take a couple of tablets — just in case. She wanted to be ready for tonight.

 

And with a spring in her step she picked up the papers and left for class.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bad Girl

Half seven came around far too quickly. As promised, Regina rang her doorbell just on time. Ever _efficient_ and punctual, Maleficent wondered if the girl had been standing at her doorstep just watching the time, waiting for it to change.

 

She herself hadn’t been in the house long, and of course she liked to look good for Regina. These days more than ever. She hadn’t realised the time until the doorbell rang. She hadn’t even managed to change her outfit, she had been too busy touching up her makeup — trying to make it seem like she was even _half_ awake.

 

“Just a moment!” She called to the door, quickly running a brush through her long blonde hair. She practically sprinted down the stairs to answer.

 

“Sorry I lost track of time,” she barely managed to greet Regina since she was breathless for a couple of reasons. One, that she had been in a hurry, and two, _Regina_.

 

Oh it was so soppy of Mal, but there had always been moments like this for her. Even in the beginning. Moments where she could just _look_ at her. Drink her in. Over and over.

 

Regina didn’t even have to try.

 

She was _gorgeous_.

 

“It’s ok,” Regina smiled as she spoke, stepping closer to her. Maleficent was so lost in her beauty that she hadn’t even realised Regina stood on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. “Can I come in?”

 

She snapped out of it,

“Of course Princess.”

 

Letting her inside, Maleficent went to take the carrier bag from Regina’s hand. She assumed it contained the ingredients for what she said she’d cook them. But as her hand reached for it Regina’s other hand swatted it away.

 

“No! I said I was cooking — so I’ll sort this out.”

 

It was endearing, but it still made Maleficent want to pout. She resisted the urge, but it only served Regina to lean up and kiss her mouth this time.

 

The blonde sighed into the kiss, her hand cupping her lover’s cheek.

 

“God I missed you today,” she found herself confessing without much thought. These days they both just spoke their minds.

 

It _terrified_ her.

 

“Good — I’m glad,” Regina dropped the bag to the floor as she spoke, wrapping her arms around her professor’s neck. Maleficent loved it when she did that. When they just _looked_ at each other. Sometimes she swore Regina read her mind. “Professor de Vil didn’t get you _too_ drunk earlier?”

 

Maleficent tried to laugh about it, but that sounded horrendous. Two professors — drinking during the day.

 

It was just as bad as a professor having an _affair_ with her student.

 

“Of course not Princess. I knew I was seeing you tonight, that was more important to me.”

 

It was. It truly was and she hoped Regina knew that.

 

She assumed she did when Regina kissed her again, this time more _hungry_ — Maleficent ran her fingers through her hair and she felt the girl’s hands move to cup her ass. Regina _pinched_ it. Mal squeaked against Regina’s mouth.

 

But her lover only laughed.

 

“What was that for?” Mal breathlessly questioned, her blue eyes washing over her young lover’s beautiful face.

 

“For teasing me,” Regina continued laughing but took a step back to take off her coat.

 

Maleficent didn’t quite understand how _she_ was the teasing one, and her face probably showed her evident shock.

 

Regina threw her coat at her.

 

“Oh now you’re being a _bad_ girl,” Mal was definitely teasing now, as she picked up the offending garment and went to hang it by the door. “Where are your manners? You don’t want to be punished do you?”

 

They had a little game they played, and Maleficent found the more they did, the more she enjoyed it. Regina liked to ‘act out’ sometimes, and Maleficent equally enjoyed ‘punishing’ her.

 

“Of course not _Mommy_.”

 

Oh and then there were the moments where Regina would say _that_. Over time Maleficent found that Regina calling her by _that_ name would make her heart race.

 

It took a second just to compose herself.

 

“Then say sorry,” she teased right back, stepping back into the room and toward Regina. Her lover was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, especially when she pouted.

 

“I’m sorry,” Regina barely whispered.

 

Mal didn’t care.

 

They kissed again — _hard_. They always had a spark between them. This constant need to be together. To kiss. To _touch_. Even if it was only minutes since they last did — _seconds_ — Maleficent missed her constantly. And she knew Regina missed her too.

 

Days in college were torture.

 

“Don’t stop,” Maleficent whispered when their kiss broke. Regina had managed to gain the upper hand, and had pushed her against the wall, by the door that lead to the kitchen. Of course Mal would forgive her for that. Seeing her lover with her lipstick smeared across her face made her beam.

 

“I have to,” Regina kissed her cheek this time, smiling — just _so_ happy. “I promised you dinner.”

 

“But I—“

 

Regina silenced her by placing a finger over her mouth.

 

“Please Mal. I _insist_. I want to do this for you.”

 

Maleficent knew just how lucky she was. Even if they hadn’t anticipated on _feelings_. Even if she still didn’t know how to reach or _address_ such things.

 

She was _so_ lucky.

 

“Ok,” she whispered, kissing the tip of Regina’s finger. She pulled her into her arms just to hold her. Just for a moment.

 

'I love you’ would have been appropriate to say right now. The words sat on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be spilled, but she resisted.

 

She _couldn’t_.

 

But she couldn’t help but wonder if Regina was thinking the same thing.

 

“Go. Let me do this. You can change if you want — you have lipstick on your chin.”

 

Regina had found her way out of her arms, and was stepping past Maleficent to make herself at home. In a kitchen Mal herself barely used.

 

It felt like her house was slowly becoming a home, the more time Regina spent in it.

 

“So do you,” she smirked as she spoke, then finally made her way back upstairs to freshen up.

 

 

 

 


End file.
